


pet shop AU

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [22]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Pets, Pets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shelter, pet shop, taking care of pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack is in the market for a pet. But of course he couldn’t buy a nice, well trained one.
Series: writer's month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	pet shop AU

‘Seriously Jack, you would benefit from owning a pet. It will give your day structure. I would like you to talk to a therapist about this.’

‘I don´t need to talk to a shrink.’

‘OK, but please consider the pet.’

‘I’m fine Matty.’

‘No, No you’re not Jack.’

* * * 

Jack walks through some street, he needs a new phone but he already regrets his decision not to buy it online. The crowd, the noise, it is getting to him. When he looks into the window shop, he sees it is a pet shop. Remembering Matty’s advice, he steps inside.

‘Good morning sir, can I help you?’

‘Just looking.’

‘Sure, take your time, if I can help you, just give a holler.’

‘I will, thanks.’

Jack looks around, they have several pets, different hair colors, genders, all perfectly trained by the looks of it, but there is nothing that attracts his attention. He says goodbye to the store clerk and leaves, but now he has an idea. He walks back to his car and drives to the local pet shelter.

‘Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?’

‘Can I have a look around?’

‘Sure. If you want info on a particular pet, just let me know.’

‘I will.’

Jack walks past all the rooms where they keep the pets. Most of them come to meet him at the glass window. He stops in front of a window with a blond male. He is huddled in the furthest corner. Jack tries to catch his attention but the pet only makes himself smaller. Jack calls the employee and asks if he can get more info on this pet.

‘Sure, his name is Mac. He was trained as an EOD-pet. He is a special case though, he was diagnosed with PTSD but we don´t have the means to properly take care of his needs. He needs a consistent patient owner that is willing to invest in him.’

‘’Can I meet him?’

‘Sure, let me get the key.’

When the door opens, Jack slowly steps inside and waits to see if Mac will acknowledge his presence.

‘Hey Mac.’

Jack crouches down and stays still. It seems to trigger Mac, who slowly uncurls to see who is in the room.

‘Hey boy.’

Jack slowly extends his hand and when Mac doesn’t move away, he starts petting Mac’s long hair. Slowly but surely Mac starts to lean into the touch.

‘Oh, look at the two of you. You are the first person who has been able to pet Mac.’

‘Seriously?’

The girl nods.

‘I’ll take him.’

‘Well, I need to ID’s and we ask an adoption fee of two hundred dollars.’

‘Charge my card.’ he hands the girl his credit card and turns back to Mac, ‘hey boy, you are coming with me, is that OK?’

The girl hands him a vaccination booklet, ‘ you can show this to a pet doctor, he is fully vaccinated and healthy, although you will need to pay attention to his diet, he tends to be underweight.’

She takes a leash and walks up to Mac, clipping it to his collar.

‘Remember, outside he needs to wear his collar and he needs to be leashed. He is chipped in case he gets lost. There is an QR-code in the booklet if you want to add his chip in a locator app.’

‘Thanks.’

Jack accepts the leash and gives it a gentle tug Mac looks up with a fearful look.

‘Hey boy, I’m not going to hurt you, I’m taking you home.’

When Jack gives another gentle nudge the boy gets up and follows Jack to the car. Once they are in the car, Jack takes a good look at Mac. The boy’s body language oozes misery and fear. What has he gotten himself into?

‘Let’s go to the pet store and get some supplies.’

Jack buckles Mac in and drives to one of the lager chain stores. Again Mac needs some encouragement and once he is out of the car, he stays close to Jack.

‘OK Mac, what do we need?’

A sales clerk steps up to them, can I help you?’

‘Yeah, I just adopted Mac here, so I need the basics, I guess.’

‘Alright, so will he be an indoor or outdoor pet?’

He can feel the tension creeping into Mac.

‘Indoor.’

He is not sure but Mac does not seem to relax.

‘You will need some products to take care of him, a brush, if you are keeping his long hair, toothbrush, shampoo, of course, you can also use human products.’

‘I will do that.’

‘Do you need food?’

‘Do you eat human food Mac?’

Mac seems to debate the answer.

‘It’s OK if you want to Mac, I don’t mind either way.’

Mac nods.

‘OK, so maybe a more comfortable collar?’

Jack only now realizes the collar Ma c is wearing must be uncomfortable, it is a thick plastic thing.’

‘Definitely need another one.’

They walk up to a wall filled with collars.

‘I want some soft and comfortable.’

‘We have these high-class handmade braided leather collars, these are super soft.’

The clerk hands him the collar to feel and Jack is convinced this will be more comfortable for Mac, ‘I’ll take it with a matching leash.’

‘Do you have something for him to play with?’

‘Sure, follow me.’

Jack is a bit taken aback when they arrive at the toy department. There is so much choice.

‘Anything you like Mac?’

The kids is practically glued to Jack.

‘Hey, it’s OK, is there something you would like to have?’

Jack can see Mac scanning over the toys. His eyes rest on a fluffy looking dragon, but he quickly looks down again. Jack takes the dragon and hands it to Mac. Mac stares at it with wide eyes, but holds it close to his chest.

‘Do you have a matching blankie?’

‘Actually, we do sir.’

‘I want that too. We will figure the rest out later.’

‘Thank you sir.’

Jack gently nudges Mac towards the cash register so he can pay. When everything is finished, it is way past noon and Jack’s stomach growls.

‘Let’s have a quick bite to eat after we put everything in the car.’

At the car, he takes out his SAK and cuts through the plastic collar and puts on the leather one he bought.

‘there, that looks a lot better. Are you taking your dragon with you?’

Mac nods still holding it close.

They walk to a place that allows pets and once Jack is seated, Mac makes himself small under the table.

‘Would you like a menu sir?’

‘Yes please, and do you have a cushion for my pet?’

‘Of course sir.’

The cushion and menu are brought and Mac is given a large bowl of water. Jack scans over the menu deciding on a BLT with a side order of fries.

‘Is there anything you would like Mac?’

Once again, Mac seems frightful.’

‘It’s Ok Mac, you can take whatever you like.’

When Mac doesn’t really responds, Jack orders a bite size cut pizza.

‘Everybody like pizza, right?’

Mac looks at Jack while he takes a tentative sip of the water, seemingly afraid Jack will take it away or punish him.

‘Mac, calm down, you’re safe and I want you to eat and drink, OK?’

Mac nods, but stays wary. When the food arrives, Jack makes sure Mac eats first. He takes a fries first as the pizza is too hot. He feeds Mac and mac’s face lightens up when he tastes it.

‘Never had fries, he? They are good, right?’

He feeds half of the fries before he takes a piece of pizza. Once again, Mac seems to like it.

‘I guess you never had this before, did you?’ They probably only fed you kibble. Well, let’s hope this food isn’t too rich to make you sick.

Mac seems satisfied because he lays down near Jack’s feet, so Jack eats his BLT with the remaining cold fries, but he doesn´t mind. He makes a mental note to check what Mac likes to eat.

When he finishes, he calls for the bill and pays. He takes Mac back to the car and drives home. It doesn´t take long before Mac is asleep, his dragon stuffed under his head. Arriving home, he looks at Mac. He hates it to wake Mac but the kid will be more comfortable inside.

‘Hey Mac, we’re home, wake up.’

Mac’s eyes snap open and he is clearly trying to get his bearings.

‘We’re home. Come on in the house and make yourself comfortable.’

Mac reluctantly crawls out of the car, grabbing his stuffed dragon and follows Jack into the house. Once Jack closes the front door, he takes off the leash and collar and hangs them at the front door. He then takes the blankie and puts it on the couch.

‘Until I can get you a proper bed, the couch is yours, Mac. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I do some chores.’

Jack starts puttering around the house making a list of what he will need to take care of Mac. When he walks back into the living room, Mac is laying on the floor next to the couch.

‘Hey Mac, ON the couch, boy.’

When Mac doesn´t move to get up the couch, he walks closer and Mac cowers into himself. He even lets out a small whimper and it tears on Jack’s heart strings. Mac isn’t going to move, so he sits down and pulls Mac up on the couch next to him. Mac sits still, a fine tremor running through him, his eyes wary, his body ready to respond to whatever is going to happen. Jack takes the dragon and stuffs it under Mac’s arm. Mac doesn’t move a muscle and sighs. Getting Mac’s thrust is going to take patience and a whole lot of work and a phone call to Matty. He needs to know what happened to the pet.


End file.
